


Doomed

by syrupwit



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: A piteous sigh interrupts Zim mid-rant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“And that's why humanity is UTTERLY DOOMED—”

A piteous sigh interrupts Zim mid-rant.

“Can we skip to the part where you try to kill me?” Dib asks. “I’m not feeling it today.”

“What do you mean?” Zim pauses over the controls to release the radioactive hover-toast.

“I dunno… Everything just seems pointless lately.”

Zim scrutinizes Dib, but finds exhaustion rather than guile. He looks defeated already. Even his hair is droopy.

“Ugh.” Zim hits the button to release Dib from his bonds instead. As the human stumbles forward, sputtering with surprise, Zim wonders how much he’ll come to regret this.


End file.
